<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sława i Poezja by Drub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615648">Sława i Poezja</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drub/pseuds/Drub'>Drub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Characters discovering fanworks about themselves, Crack, Fanfiction, International Fanworks Day 2020, prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drub/pseuds/Drub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wiedźmin odkrywa twórczość na swój temat. Jaskier jest zmieszany, a Yennefer nie pomaga.</p><p>Prompt zrealizowany z okazji IFD 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sława i Poezja</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fik jest efektem przyjacielskiej rywalizacji z PrzyczajonyHubert: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615747</p><p>:D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Z niekończącej się listy nieprzyjemnych doświadczeń Geralt jednym tchem mógł wymienić pierwsze 20 i nawet nie zadrasnąć wierzchołka góry łajna, jakim jest czasem jego życie. I choć lud spodziewa się, że na liście tej same potwory i koszmary, mieliby racje tylko częściowo. Pływanie we flakach zarąbanego potwora zawsze zajmować będzie zaszczytne miejsce na podium, jest jednak parę przypadków, gdzie honorowe miejsce zajmują ludzie, którzy wybitnie starają się podnieść swoje miejsce w rankingu w byciu pojebanym, jakby to był cholerny turniej, a wygraną chędożenie hrabiny wdowy w noc świętego Rydygiera.</p><p>Ludzi wiedźmin miał zazwyczaj w rzyci. A przynajmniej chciałby mieć, niestety praca nie pozwala wypinać się na swoich pracodawców, nie ważne jak bardzo nie przypominaliby z mordy, czy zachowania, wychodka.</p><p>Na przykład teraz. Człek jedzie przez kolejną zabitą dechami dziurę i pomyślałby kto, że prosty lud będzie ograniczał się do pełnych szacunku, strachu lub nienawiści spojrzeń. Ale nie. Nim wiedźmin doszedł do karczmy, usłyszał za sobą entuzjastyczne szepty, nawet parę chichotów. Z środka dobiegały brzdęki instrumentu i znajomy głos, ku którem natychmiast się skierował. Na ławie siedział Jaskier, który rzępolił ku uciesze dwóch półprzytomnych, pijanych wieśniaków oraz kilku dziewek. Grajek, plecami do wejścia, tak wybitnie wczuwał się w pieśń, że nawet Geralt na chwile zatrzymał się słuchając jego pieśni. Zazwyczaj był na bieżąco z utworami Jaskiera, szczególnie tymi dotyczącymi jego własnej osoby, a które ludzie czuli się w obowiązku śpiewać mu po paru głębszych. Tym razem nie rozpoznał pieśni. Stał i słuchał, a w miarę słuchania przypomniały mu się wszystkie te momenty, w których Jaskier mógł paść martwy podczas walki lub zabity przez zazdrosnego męża i Geralt zastanawiał się czy nie jest za późno by jednak w imieniu wszystkich tych zdradzonych szlachciców samemu nie zadać ciosu ostatecznego.</p><p>Jaskier rozkręcał się na dobre, brzdękając intensywnie na lutni i donośnym głosem śpiewał o przygodach Wiedźmina, tym razem o nieco innym charakterze. Opis gładkich ud uratowanej przez wiedźmina niewiasty oraz czynów dokonujących się między nimi za sprawą Geralta zdawały się być głównym tematem pieśni. Kwiecistymi słowami bard snuł obraz namiętnych uścisków, pobitewnego szału oraz niewypowiedzianej wdzięczności uratowanej nieznajomej, której Geralt za nic nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. Pozycje oraz energiczność bohaterów również nie wydawała mu się znajoma, co akurat było naciągnięciem typowym dla Jaskierowej twórczości.</p><p>Kiedy bard zdawał się dotrzeć do finalnego momentu pieśni Geralt dał o sobie dać przyjacielskim klepem w plecy.</p><p>- Geralt! – wykrzyknął Jaskier, kiedy już udało mu się wydobyć twarz z pełnego talerza i zasłonić lutnią w obronnym geście – Co ty tu… tak się cieszę że Cię widzę.</p><p>- Chciałbym powiedzieć to samo. Od dawna zajmujesz się erotomańskim bajdurzeniem za moimi plecami?</p><p>Jaskier, zmieszał się bardzo, zaczął się tłumaczyć, biadolić, bronić honoru swojego, swojej matki, rodziny i krowy swojej, by w końcu na swą obronne podać argument ostateczny.</p><p>- Bo ty, Geralt, nie poznałbyś się na poezji choćby kopnęła cię w rzyć!</p><p>- Zbereźne piosenki to nie poezja, Jaskier – Skontrował Wiedźmin i dalej jął wybijać bardowi z głowy twórczość pornograficzną i słowem, i czynem. Ale szkoda się już stała, tajemnicze chiochoty i niewyjaśnione spojrzenia znalazły były swoje źródło.</p><p>- TO coś więcej! To pieśni o miłości, pasji! I nawet nie wiesz ilu kobiet ma ochotę posłuchać o twoich przygodach nie tylko z potworami. – bronił się jeszcze Jaskier.</p><p>- Jeśli kiedyś zaśpiewasz o moich przygodach z potworami w podobnym stylu…</p><p>- Proszę cię Geralt, ja mam standardy. A tak zupełnie bez związku, jeśli kiedyś usłyszysz, że pieśń „O mrokach kniei” jest mojego autorstwa, to są to łgarstwa Geralt, czyste łgarstwa. – Oświadczył dobitnie.</p><p>Geralt wyruszył w dalszą  drogę z Jaskrem, którego jednak lepiej było nie tracić z oczu, a tam gdzie napotykali owe znaczące spojrzenia, jasno wynikało, że pieśni barda wyprzedzają ich znacząco. Pieśni zdawało się być bez liku, każdy o innej dziewce, z historiami coraz bardziej pokręconymi i odchodzącymi od prawdy. Jedna kobieta przyznała się z dumą do autorstwa podśpiewywanego utworu wyjaśniając, że teraz moda jest by parę przygód domyślić, zełgać i dorzucić niecenzuralne fragmenty na które zawsze jest popyt. I że każda dziewucha wymyśla własną wersję, a która wymyśli najlepszą to i czasem jakiś fant dostanie od zachwyconych słuchaczek. Jaskier zmieszał się bardzo, ale wzruszył ramionami i gratulował im w duchu kreatywności.</p><p>Zabić Jaskra gołymi rękoma Geralt zdecydował się dopiero wtedy, gdy dotarli na dwór gdzie akurat gościła i oczekiwała ich Yennefer. Zaś Jaskier zdecydował się dobić czarodziejkę (marne szanse), gdyż Yennefer, która doceniła twórczość barda, postanowiła sama stworzyć parę historii, tym razem stawiając w roli bezbronnej niewiasty Jaskiera. Owe pieśni zdobyły popularność wśród pań na dworze niesłychaną i Jaskier znalazł się w sytuacji gdzie jego sława obróciła się przeciwko niemu. Niewiasty jakby jednogłośnie uznały, że wchodzić pomiędzy wiedźmina, a jego grajka nie będą, mimo gorących zapewnień samego grajka, że nie było między nimi nic, w szczególności nie romantyczne uczuciem, a tym bardziej nie pałające lędźwie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>